The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: 56. This wasn't Yolei's plan. When she was a little girl, she never imagined that someone else would make him happy.


So, this came out of no where. It's not like the stuff I usually do. So, yeahhh.

This is #56 in 64damnprompts on LJ. I'm planning on doing them all on Ken, but it can change. #56 is the begining is the end is the begining.

* * *

Yolei never thought she would see this day. When she was young, she dreamed of spending the rest of her life with Ken Ichijouji, boy genius, star, prodigy. As time moved on, she thought the feelings they felt for each other would last for ever. At that point it was just her and Ken Ichijouji, DigiDestined of Kindness and best friend. After a few riffs and tiffs, the lovely relationship that others envied ended. Now, Yolei knows that Ken Ichijouji would not follow her around forever.

It would be wrong for Yolei to think that she didn't abuse Ken's feelings. She dragged him along too long. Now, he has let go and is moving on. On to someone who won't push him away and swears every day that she loves him. Someone who is there -- right then and there -- to accept Ken, his love, and his flaws.

She was not an average girl. She was every man's dream package. Tall, thin, pretty. Only, she went above and beyond. She was thin, but not sickly. Tall but not over bearing. She was beautiful, but not only on the outside. She was a genuine person who thought genuine thoughts and led a genuine life. Drama didn't follow her and she did not go looking for it.

Standing side by side, they were perfect.

Ken shot up in height once he hit his teens. Yolei remembered having to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him. His hair still remained long, but no longer at one length. Ken would argue until the sun went down that he did not have a face-frame. He did, and it did him no harm. His body was shaped and toned due to his never ending love for soccer. It wasn't anything over the top, but it was still something to be proud of.

They were both beautiful standing side by side.

The way he looked at her made Yolei ache. She could feel it starting somewhere near her heart and spreading throughout the rest of her body. It really did hurt. Ken never looked at her like that. The young woman in his arms looked back with a smile, accepting everything he offered as they stood there. Nothing else seemed to matter to them.

They were so in love, standing there side by side.

It's not to say that they did not have their problems. Ken was focused on a lot of different things and she was nothing short of demanding his attention. They argued. She brought out a side in Ken that Yolei never saw. Ken was never an angry person, but watching him punch a wall after his current love made a swift exit while in the midst of an argument brought him into a new light. Levels of anger on that degree seemed to die with the Emperor. Then again, there they were, in the form of bloody knuckles and tears.

Before, Ken would have fought for her like that. He held onto their relationship so hard while Yolei played with it. She didn't mean to. Yolei never meant to play with his feelings or ruin everything. This was only clear when she looked back and wondered why Ken moved on. She just wasn't ready. The hatred Yolei felt for herself every time she looked back on the things she did to Ken grew every time.

The look of need Ken sent the genuine woman at his side was something that could have been directed toward Yolei if she wasn't so stupid. She had him and she let him go. Now look at her. She was nothing compared to future Miss Universe over there.

Oh, how she wished Ken was at her side once again, looking as perfect as they once did and being so in love. She was happy for Ken, she truly was, but that pain that spread through her body made her think otherwise. The thought of him being with another woman made her want to rip her hair out. How she resisted, she didn't know.

Was this how Ken felt? Were these the thoughts going through his mind when Yolei wanted a "break" all those years ago? Did he want to reach up and pull those pretty little hairs out of his pretty little skull? At one point, he probably did.

Not anymore.

He had her. She had him. And they were perfect.


End file.
